


Kiss Me, Don't Run

by FandomTales



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I use the f- word once), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rated teen for language, ft. pidge hunk and shiro as good friends to these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: Lance and Keith had to do a lot of running to get together. The kiss was more than worth it though.





	Kiss Me, Don't Run

Knock, Knock, Knock

“Come in!” Shiro called, setting down his stack of papers. Keith walks in a moment later, looking stressed. “What's going on Keith?”

“You know, the usual. Training, eating food goo, almost kissing Lance,” Keith says so casually that Shiro almost misses it.

“What?!” Shiro yells out of suprise, swiveling his seat to face Shiro, “You almost... kissed Lance?” Keith looks at his feet, blushing. He nods. 

“We were training, and I got hit pretty hard, so he fought the bots off. And then he helped me up, and our hands were together for too long. And we were staring at eachother, and oh God, Shiro, I really fucked things up!” Keith rambles, running his hands through his hair and pacing.

“Deep breath, Keith,” Shiro says, leading Keith by the shoulders to an arm chair in the corner, “You did nothing crazy-”

“Besides lean in and then run away!” Keith cuts him off, and at Shiro's stunned look tacks on a, “Sorry.”

“It's okay, I know you're stressed.”

“Yea, thanks,” Keith says, “Just... how do I fix this?” Shiro thinks for a minute. 

“You said he was staring at you too right?” Keith nods slowly, as if unsure how this will help him. “Okay, then there's your answer.”

“What?” Keith asks, now even more confused than before.

“He was staring back at you, so, maybe he feels the same,” Shiro explains, then reverts back to Keith's brotherly figure he usually is, “and if he doesn't, he's missing out on a great kid.”

Keith smiles a rare smile. “Thanks, Shiro.” 

Shiro claps his shoulder. “Anytime bud.”

 

Lance bolts into the common room, breathing hard. 

“Woah, buddy what's happening? Are you hurt?” Hunk asks.

“Only in my heart!” Lance cries, sighing dramatically and clutching his chest. He plops down on the couch between Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge looks up from her laptop with a monotone expression. “What happened, Shakespeare?”

“Well for starters, my Romeo played me!”  
“Keith did something?” Hunk questions, trying to decipher Lance's words.

“I'll tell you guys the full story. We were training, and he got hit like, suuuuper hard, so I killed the rest of the bots. Then, I helped him up, and we just held hands and stared at eachother, like in a romantic way! And he leaned in, so I thought he was gonna kiss me, but he bolted out the door at the last second!” 

“I'm sorry, Lance,” Hunk said sympathetically, putting a hand on Lance's back. Lance just put his head in his hands and sighed. 

“Wait,” Pidge commanded, “ you said he stared at you back and then leaned in?”

“What does it matter?” Lance groaned.

“Just answer my question.”

“Yes, he did, Pidgeon. Does that help?” Lance said, looking annoyed. Pidge stared at him, then at Hunk, and they made some weird eye-brow wiggling symbols, then they both stared back at Lance.

“What? What'd I do?” Lance cries.

“Dude, Keith has it bad.” Hunk whispers. Lance turns to Pidge and raises his eyebrows at her.

“You heard Hunk, and I agree with him. Keith totally likes you,” Pidge says, then looks back at her laptop. Lance looks and tries to put the pieces together.

“Keith likes me,” Lance says quietly in disbelief, then yells, “KEITH LIKES ME!” 

“Shut up idiot, he's gonna hear you,” Pidge warms, but her voice is loving. 

“I'm gonna tell him,” Lance informs them. 

“Good luck, Lance,” Hunk says, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Pidge even has the decency to look away from her laptop for a second and bid him good luck.

Lance smiles and takes off running down the hall.

Both boys, unbeknownst to the other, are running down the same path. Both trying to make it to the other's room. 

Lance sees Keith first. 

“Keith!” Lance yells, out of breath. Keith looks up and grins, for the second time today. They run towards each other and stop a foot away.

“I have to tell you something!” they blurt out at the same time. Both boys blush and look away.

 

“ You go first,” Keith says. 

Lance feels his face go hot. “No, it's really okay, you can go.”

“Ok, um,” Keith starts, scratching the back of his neck,” this is harder than I thought.” 

“Maybe we should just say it at the same time?” Lance offers.

“Yeah, that would be good,” Keith says, looking relieved to have some of the pressure off of him

“Ok, you ready?” Lance asks. Keith nods. They stand awkwardly for a moment before-

“I like you!”

“I like you!”

They stare at each other. Then, Lance breaks into a smile.

“You do?”

“Of course,” Keith smiles, “for a while now.” 

“I can't believe it.”

“Neither can I.”

“I- uh- can I kiss you? “Lance asks hopefully, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels Keith's hand take his. Lance opens one eye, then the other. 

Keith leans in until his lips are ghosting Lance's. “Hey,” he says, and they both giggle. 

“Hey,” Lance replies, and they surge forward. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Lance's arms wrap around Keith's neck, and Keith places his hands on Lance's waist.

They break apart only when they need to breathe.

“Wow,” they whisper and laugh at their being in sync.

Then, they lean back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this story. If you didn't, I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! :) (ps. I know it was short, and a bit unrealistic lol)


End file.
